Final Destination: 'Til Death Do You Park
by Route 23
Summary: Genevieve Porter manages to save herself and nine others from the Mt. Abraham Shopping Mall Car Park Collapse. But Death isn't finished with them quite yet.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** While I own all characters and created all deaths with my own imagination, I do not own 'Final Destination' as a series...obviously. Also, I'm going to give my sister credit for coming up with the title, because she did, and I spent forever trying to think one up.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

"_Some believe there's no escape from death. They say that you can't cheat it. Because in the end, Death takes us all. And while this is true, the seven survivors of the Flight 180 disaster have proven that there is, indeed, a way to postpone it at the very least. The explosion has taken over two hundred lives, including a class of forty students and three teachers from Mt. Abraham High School. Moments before takeoff, a young student had a nervous breakdown, causing he and five other students to disembark, as well as one faculty member. While we mourn over the many lives lost in said crash, we thank God that there were people who had gotten out alive, as every life counts. As for the passengers of the plane, there are still frantic searches occurring to find any other survivors. None have been found yet, and though rescue teams are pessimistic, we remain hopeful. We continue to pray for those who have lost friends, family, neighbours, coworkers, and classmates on Flight 180, and that perhaps Death decided to spare the lives of any passengers who…"_

Genevieve Porter changed her radio station to something less depressing. She shook her head and rolled her eyes in disgust. The plane explosion wasn't a topic she enjoyed to think of, considering she, herself, lived in Mt. Abraham. Not to mention, Mt. Abraham high school was just down the street from St. Mary's, which was the school Genevieve attended. She was friends with people who had suffered losses due to Flight 180, and that meant that Gen herself was affected, which made Gen feel as though she was the _only_ one affected.

Gen was on her way back from school, which meant she first had to stop at the Mt. Abraham mall to pick up her brother from work. She pulled into the multi-storey car park and continued to ascend up the floors in search of a free parking spot.

It seemed as though every parking spot was taken. Genevieve began driving slowly up the ramp leading to the fifth and final floor. She reached the top of the ramp and was immediately greeted by a sign on the wall opposite her. _"You can only go down from this point."_ A wind from no where started to blow Gen's black hair around. It was weird. Her windows were closed. Her air conditioner was off.

It wasn't until she reached a dead end that her heart began racing. Another sign was displayed in front of her that said, _"Turn around"_. She was running out of parking spaces, and was getting creeped out. It was weird as to why this seemed strange. She's lived in Mt. Abraham since she was born. She's seen these signs a thousand times. Why was today different?

Finally, she shook her head. "This is ridiculous." Gen turned her car around and went back to the fourth floor. She continued to look for parking spots, getting more and more frustrated. It wasn't until she was about to leave the third floor that she noticed a red SUV pull out and drive away. Relieved, Gen attempted to take her spot, but a blue Volvo tried to steal it from her. The Volvo nearly rammed into her, but slammed on their breaks moments before.

"Are you fucking stupid?" Genevieve shouted out her window.

"I was here first, dumb ass!" the girl in the blue Volvo shouted back. Genevieve recognised her straight away as Katarine Hart-Alec Hart's daughter. Alec Hart was one of the most famous hockey players in the world, and retired nineteen years ago, after Katarine was born.

"Get daddy to buy your license for you, whore?"

"Are you fucking joking? 'Cause you're one to talk!" Genevieve was also well-known for having boatloads of cash. The only difference between the two was the way they used their money. Gen tried to ignore the situation as Katarine pulled into the spot across from her instead.

The shop her brother, Sebastien, worked at was an underground clothing store that was run by one man, and three employees. They were lucky if they got two customers a day, and it didn't even have a name. To say the job was boring would be an understatement, but it paid, so Sebastien dealt with it.

"About fucking time, baby sister!" Sebastien called as Gen approached him at the counter. Sebastien took massive pride in calling Genevieve his baby sister, but no one really knew exactly why. It could've been to make him look superior in front of his coworkers, but it just as easily could've been to mock Gen-after all, he was only born three and a half minutes before her.

"Whatever," Gen sighed, greeting her twin brother with a hug. "Parking was a disaster."

"Hey, it's all good." Seb turned to his co-worker, Marco. "Close up for me, will ya?"

"You're leaving?" Marco whined, gaping at Seb. He was clearly upset. "You wouldn't."

"Ah, but I would."

Grimacing, Marco stuck his middle finger up at his friend.

"I owe you big!" said Seb, gathering his bag and its contents.

"Fuck you."

Seb blew a kiss at Marco, grinned at him, and he and Gen left the store.

"How was work?" Gen asked Seb, the two of them walking down the hall, toward Gen's favourite cosmetics store.

"Don't get me started. Not a customer all day, yet I wasn't allowed to take a fucking cigarette break."

"Are you serious?"

"No, I'm lying," Seb joked. They reached the cosmetics store and went inside.

"Help me out."

"What are we looking for? Oh wait, I don't fucking care. Find it yourself."

"Dick. Help me out."

"No."

"Help me, you asshole."

"You know, you probably could've already found it in the time that you've been telling me to help you."

"Would've found it twice as fast if you had just agreed to help me in the first place."

"Just get your fucking whatever and we can go the fuck home."

Despite being identical twins, Genevieve and Sebastien were pretty much night and day. Their father is worth billions as he owns one of the biggest cosmetic industries in the world. Gen takes complete advantage of it, asking him to pay for everything she wanted, but Seb still got a job to make his own money instead of mooching from his family. Gen was high maintenance and worked hard to look her best, while, though still incredibly good looking, Seb barely tried. Gen stressed over school and got straight As, and Seb dropped out of high school a year ago. Gen was stubborn and paranoid, Seb was laid back. Although the two loved each other very much, a lot of the time, they couldn't stand to be around each other. But they still were. In fact, they were nearly inseparable.

Once she had found a nice coral blue nail polish, Gen dragged Sebastien to the checkout line, where they stood second, behind a twenty-something year old woman. The woman was purchasing some bright red lipstick and brown eye-shadow, which Genevieve thought wouldn't go well with her olive skin tone, but tried not to react to the disaster the woman in front of her was purchasing.

The saleswoman seemed to agree with a look of distaste on her face. "Will this be all?"

"Uhm, yes."

"And are you a Saturn club member?"

"Yes. But I don't have my card on me."

"That's okay, we can check in our computer system."

"Alright. My name's Leah Crawford."

"Okay, Ms. Crawford, but to verify, you need to tell me your membership code."

"You expect me to remember that?"

"It's always good to keep your membership number at least partially memorized."

"I can't tell you my address or my birthday?"

"It's for identity theft reasons, Ms. Crawford, I'm sorry, but an identity thief would know to access that kind of information. I'm sorry."

"This is ridiculous. Are you kidding me?"

"It's not my fault, okay, it's regulation."

"I don't care, I want my discount."

"I'm sorry, Miss, but I can't give you a discount unless you have your membership code."

"Whatever. I'll just go and buy it somewhere else." The woman-Leah, apparently-stormed away, nearly pushing Sebastien over.

Seb and Genevieve took a step forward.

"Will this be all?" The clerk, who had a very gentle and kind face, asked, scanning the barcode on the bottom of Gen's nail polish.

"Yes," Genevieve told her.

"Cute colour," came a voice from behind them. "Long time no see, Sebastien."

May Navaho stood before them with her best friend, Andrea Aguilera. To call May beautiful would be an understatement. From her browned skin, to her mesmerizing black eyes, to her thick black hair, to her perky nose, to her pouty lips, everything about her seemed flawless. May took complete advantage of it, though. She knew she could get any guy she wanted, and she worked at doing just that. But May had never been able to get _one_ guy and that drove her insane. Sebastien wasn't into her in any way, and it made her want him all the more. No matter what she did to persuade him, he always turned her down. But May was a determined girl.

"Yeah, it _has_ been a long time. You came into the shop yesterday, and I haven't seen you since."

"Was it only yesterday?"

"It was. You must've gotten confused," Gen joined. "Not that you're unfamiliar with that feeling."

"May, come on, let's out."

Andrea grabbed her friend by the arm and tried to pull her out of the shop. The difference between May and Andrea is that while May goes out looking for men, the men go looking for Andrea. She's more of a forbidden fruit to the guys, as she actually has a boyfriend. Stereotypically, she's captain of the cheerleading squad, and is dating the football quarterback. To top it off, Andrea was also a minister's daughter, and she was a total Jesus freak.

"Thanks a lot." Gen grabbed her nail polish, dropped it in her purse, and she and Sebastien made their way to the food court to get some dinner before heading on their way.

As they sat down at a table with their food-Seb with his Thai food, Genevieve with her Chinese-and started eating.

"How was school?" Seb asked her.

"Awesome. It's was awesome, actually, it was like…"

"Genevieve?"

Genevieve looked up at the boy who was standing behind her brother and grinned, recognizing him immediately. She hadn't seen him in probably eight years. "Justin!"

Seb looked back at his old friend also, and stood right away to give him a hug. "How's it been, man?"

"Everything's been slammin'. What's been going on with you guys?"

"Uhm, nothing exciting. Who's this?" Gen pointed to the man who was standing next to him. He was extremely nice to look at, and Gen's dopey grin was proving that she was clearly attracted to him.

"Oh, guys, this is Morgan," he introduced. "He's my roommate at my college."

"Oh, you're in college?"

"Yeah. Skipped tenth grade. Yeah, Morgan, Genevieve and Sebastien were my best friends 'til like, fourth grade pretty much. You guys wanna like, go for a coffee or something?"

"Yeah, I'd love to. Jesus, I've missed you millions."

Before leaving for coffee, Gen and Seb finished their food, then began walking towards the parking lot that Gen's car was parked in. As they walked toward her car, they walked by Katarine, who was standing at her car with her father. Katarine glared her down as the Leah woman from the cosmetic store began to walk toward the car next to her. Andrea and May were also in the parking lot, standing next to Andrea's Honda a few parking spaces over, giggling, and looking at Katarine's father, Alec.

"Excuse me, can I help you?" shouted Katarine at the girls.

Andrea and Katarine looked uncomfortable as they turned around and began fangirling over Alec's presence.

Marco walked past them and joined Gen, Seb, Justin, and Morgan. "What's going on, guys?"

"Going for coffee," Seb told him. "Wanna come?"

"I always wanna come."

"That's funny. Really. An orgasm joke. I can't comprehend your hilarity."

Genevieve sniffled, feeling her nose begin to clog up. The smell she inhaled was strong and intense. She tried hard to identify it.

"Can we go now? I want my mocha latte!" Justin complained.

An annoying cell phone ring went off, and Leah stopped it by opening her cell moments before she got into her car. "Hello?…Yeah, honey, I'm just in the parking lot…I'm on my way…"

That was when it hit her. Genevieve knew what the smell was. But it was a parking lot, it wasn't like it was abnormal to smell gas, was it? _Was it_?

"Hey, do you guys smell that?"

"Smell what?"

A loud explosion could then be heard from above, which caused a chain reaction of even more explosions. Andrea, May and Katarine were screaming. Leah dropped her cell phone in terror. Seb pulled Genevieve into his arms. Morgan and Justin grabbed each other's hands. Alec was looking above to see if he could tell what was going on. Then there was a falling crash, and even more explosions. Katarine was crying, as she kept herself huddled in the foetal position next to her car. "Dad, what's happening?" she screamed.

And next thing they all knew, the cement ceiling above them was cracking, and a piece broke off in the center of the parking lot, dropping on a car. This caused all of them to scream at the top of their lungs. As another piece of rubble broke off, one of the pipes above broke off. The broken edge dropped on Andrea, slicing into her skull. She fell to the ground, pipe in head, instantly dead.

May screamed, bawling her eyes out as she knelt down to examine the body of her best friend. Genevieve, Justin, Leah, and Morgan were all crying, too, as another piece of rubble crushed Katarine's car. Two cars on the floor above were half on top of the open hole, and they began rolling off. Katarine looked up, as one car was right above her. She screamed as the vehicle began crashing down on top of her.

"NOOOO!" Alec cried, finally breaking down, only seconds before the second car ploughed down on top of him.

May scurried over to Sebastien, who put another arm around her. "I'm scared!"

"We have to get out of here," he whispered. He grabbed May's hand, dragging her behind him. The others started running toward the exit alongside him. As the ceiling above Seb began to crumble, he pushed May out of the way before being crushed by the rubble, as well as Marco. Only seconds after, the hole above Sebastien and Marco's remains expanded, and another large piece of cement dropped on Justin, killing him.

"No!" Genevieve cried, falling to her knees. "No… God, no! Fuck!"

"Jesus!" Morgan choked, finally tearing up. Genevieve was sobbing next to him, grabbing the stranger's hand, who pulled her up to her feet again. "Genevieve, we gotta get out of here. Come on!" He made sure that Leah and May were still with them, both of them shaking.

As they continued to run, horrified, Leah tripped over a broken pipe, and fell face first on the ground. Without knowing, the other three continued to run. Now farther away, Leah screamed as loud as she could, causing them to turn around and see her. This was just before a car from above, that was in complete flames, clearly having been affected by the explosions, dropped on one of the cars that had been crushed by rubble. Leah was lying next to said car, which exploded on contact of the other flaming vehicle. As the car exploded, it took Leah with it, completely incinerating her.

"Shit!" May breathed, barely being able to let out another scream.

"May, come on, we have to go!" Genevieve demanded. "Hurry your ass up!"

Morgan and Gen continued to run, May taking a few steps backward from Leah's flaming corpse. May then turned around and continued to run. As more rubble fell, one of the lights from above dropped, nearly landing on Leah, who avoided it. However, the light dropped onto a gas spill, igniting it. This caught onto May, who had just stepped in the gas that had ignited. Scared and not thinking to move, another chunk of the cement above crashed down on her.

All of the fire began causing more explosions. The fourth floor's chain reaction of explosions was still occurring, and as one of the railing from the ramp leading above flew off, its razor sharp edges hit Morgan. Genevieve couldn't find it in her to react after the railing sliced into Morgan's body. She was hyperventilating, and now, she was alone.

She continued to run toward the exist, dodging any kind of danger. She hopped over any piece of rubble, ignored any dead body-Andrea's being the hardest to avoid, as the image was unbearable-and tried to pause in her space noticing any explosions occurring up ahead. But when she finally reached the ramp to the second floor, it began to crack, and slightly crumble, and Gen wasn't given enough time to escape it. The floor beneath her collapsed, taking her with it, into the fiery, exploding hell that was the second floor.

"Excuse me, can I help you?" shouted Katarine at the girls.

Genevieve watched Andrea and May look away uncomfortably, though still giggling. She was in complete awe.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The car park was still up in the perfect shape it was before it had completely collapsed. A tear dropped from Genevieve's eye. Everyone who she had just watched die was standing up right in their positions from before they had even heard the first explosion.

Marco joined the four of them in the lot. "What's going on, guys?"

"Going for coffee," Seb told him. "Wanna come?"

"He always wants to come," Genevieve whispered to herself.

"I always wanna come," Marco joked, seconds later.

Morgan, who had heard what Genevieve had whispered, stared at her, as Sebastien said, "That's funny. Really. An orgasm joke. I can't compr-"

"We have to get out of here," Gen whispered to her friends. Morgan and Seb both looked at her, concerned.

"Yeah, let's go, I want my…"

"Mocha latte," Gen finished for Justin.

"Shit, how'd you know what I drink?"

"We have to go!" Gen muttered, trying to choke back more tears. Everything was happening exactly as it already had. Next to all of the confusion she was enduring, she was scared. She was scared for her own life, and for the lives of her friends.

"Gen, are you okay."

An annoying ringer started going off. Another thing that had already happened in her head. Leah answered it, "Hello?…Yeah, honey-"

"I need to get out! Now! Please, come with me. We're all gonna die!"

"What?" Leah called from the other side of the garage, removing her cell phone from her ear. "That's not fucking funny!"

"What's going on?" asked Courtney Greene, the sales clerk from the cosmetic store whom Leah had been rude to. She was getting out of her car.

"Nothing, it's all right, no worries," Sebastien assured, turning to his sister. "Gen, what the fuck are you doing?"

Gen's eyes kept swelling up with tears, her face turning bright red. "We need to get out of here, okay? The garage is gonna collapse, we're all gonna die, okay? Hurry, we need to get out of here!"

"Someone control her!" May demanded. "Christ, Gen."

"Fuck! We need to _go_!"

"Dad, I wanna get out," Katarine muttered to her dad. "I'm freaked."

"Please," said Gen to the sales woman. "Please make sure everyone gets out of here. It's going to collapse. I saw it. I saw it! Don't you smell that?"

Courtney stuck out her chin and began to sniff the air. "No," she told her.

"Everyone is in danger, you need to get them out of here! Please!"

This was a very awkward moment for Courtney Greene. She wasn't sure how to react. She felt, as an employee of the mall, and a decent human being, she should be doing what was best for all of them. How could she ruin the days of nine other people just to humour a potentially dangerous and crazy person? But what if she was right? Could she really risk all eleven of them losing their lives? What if there _was_ something wrong?

"Alright, uhm, everyone, I need everyone to make their way to the stairs, please. I wouldn't worry much. We all need to evacuate. Everything's obviously gonna be alright, but ya know, let's just, uh, let's all put her at ease and make sure everyone is safe. Leave your cars for now, get yourselves out safe, everyone follow me, please!" She was doing everything she could to get the people she knew of out safe before something bad actually happened. This woman believed Genevieve. She didn't know why, but she did.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" May groaned.

"No, please, miss, I'm gonna have to ask you to evacuate the parking lot.

Genevieve couldn't contain her emotions. She was crying and shaking and sobbing. She was first to run to the staircase, grabbing onto Seb's hand. Andrea and May, both rolling their eyes, followed behind. Katarine and Alec, both superstitious beings, were quick to follow in the footsteps of the cosmetics sales woman. Leah was frustrated about the situation, but she went as well, hanging up her phone.

"Shit," said Marco, about to start walking to the staircase with Morgan and Justin. "I left my phone behind the counter. I'll be like, five seconds."

"Alright, man." Justin and Morgan headed for the stairs as well, but Marco went in the other direction, walking toward the door to the entrance of the mall.

"Make sure Gen's alright. I don't wanna have to deal with her shit when she's outta here."

The ten of them scurried down the stairs, Genevieve in the front of the pack, and had gotten half way to the second floor when they heard an explosion coming from above. Every single one of them stopped in their tracks to look up. The cement above them was crumbling lightly and cracking.

"Go, go, go!" Justin shouted from behind them all. The ten of them started sprinting down the stairs until the reached the bottom floor.

Seb took May's hand in one of his, and Andrea's in his other, dragging them behind him and out of the parking lot. Gen was way ahead of the crowd. They continued running as far away from the parking lot as possible. Once Justin, who was behind them all, had escaped from the bottom stairwell and was running toward the rest of them, Genevieve and the others stopped where they were and watched the parking lot burn, and burn, and crumble, and crumble, until the entire thing just caved in on itself and collapsed.

"Genevieve," Andrea whimpered, "what's going on?"

Unable to answer, Genevieve could only stare at the burning rubble.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The explosion that caused the collapse was proven to have been because of natural causes. There was a serious pipe crack, which much natural gas was seeping out of, and it was assumed that somebody had lit a cigarette to set it off. It was completely accidental, though some refused to believe that.

Twenty-seven people were killed in the collapse, and Marco had been one of them. There were only fourteen survivors, four of which were severely injured. The other ten had escaped without a scrape on their skin, but with minds that were permanently damaged. Some were concerned about their witnessing such terror, while others were more worried about Genevieve.

She was scared for her sanity, and she was scared for her social status. She had a freak breakdown, and with May and Andrea being there to see it, she was sure that now, that would be what all of her classmates would think of her. Seeing her brother, her friends, and even herself die right before her eyes seriously affected her as well. Gen thought she was going to lose her mind. After watching Seb get crushed, and seeing his dead body, would she have ever been able to look at him the same way?

Everyone was curious about what Gen experienced, and everybody wanted their answers.

"How'd you do it?"

"I don't know."

"Have you always been able to see the future?"

"I don't know."

"Are you like, psychic?"

"I don't know?"

"Psychic?" Andrea hooted. "Psychic? Are you kidding me? She did it. This is her fault. It has to be."

"Jesus, shit head, they already told us it was natural causes," Katarine groaned, picking at her fingernails.

Andrea practically twitched. "Can you please not use the lord's name in vain?"

Andrea and Katarine went on bickering at each other, but Genevieve didn't bother listening to them. Her mind was wandering. Every time she looked at one of the other survivors surrounding her and blinked, she'd see their corpses in that parking lot so clearly. So. Fucking. Clearly.

"Genevieve," Courtney whispered, noticing more tears brewing in Gen's eyes, "can I speak with you for a moment?"

Genevieve accepted and left the room with the friendly store clerk. Courtney knew that Gen was scared and gave her her phone number in case if she ever needed someone to talk to. Gen appreciated Courtney's help, but nothing could make what happened any better. She knew that the entire experience impacted her for good, and she had an unsettling feeling in the pit of her stomach that told her that this wasn't the end of this…whatever it was. Whatever this was-it wasn't over yet.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

A month had gone by since the Mt. Abraham Mall Car Park Collapse, and all of the survivors were working at getting their lives back to normal. A lot of them were bothered by the fact that, had Genevieve not already seen them all die, they would all _actually_ be dead.

By now, Justin was using this shared experience with Morgan to get even closer with him, and Morgan was using the experience as musical inspiration. May acted like she didn't care about what happened, but she cried herself to sleep nearly every night reliving it in her mind. Andrea looked at this as God giving her a chance at a second life-a chance she was not about ready to take advantage of.

Alec and Katarine's lives were much improved, thanks to Genevieve saving their lives. Alec realized that life is too short to continue holding grudges, and his ex-wife moved back in shortly after. Their family was quickly piecing back together.

Courtney still kept in contact with Genevieve regularly, and she took comfort in Genevieve letting her know that she had left the lot before the collapse in her vision, and that she would've survived anyway. In fact, Gen apologized to Courtney. Had Gen not made Courtney extend her stay in the lot, she wouldn't have had to witness the crash, and her car wouldn't have gotten destroyed. Courtney told her to take her apology back, because had she not stayed, Gen wouldn't have been able to persuade the others to leave as well. Better her car get crushed than several people.

Seb had been the only person who hadn't started to recover yet. His sister was mentally scarred, and his best friend was dead. Without Marco, life just didn't feel normal for him. He was beginning to feel like it never would.

It was the end of June, so St. Mary High School was holding their annual end of the year soccer game. This was just a fun little event in which the senior boys on the school's soccer team face off against teachers of each of their choices. The game was a good opportunity to face off against teachers they hated, or have fun and friendly competition with the teachers they loved. It was also just entertaining for the senior class, and for the cheerleaders to have one last cheer as a team.

Genevieve decided against attending, but she convinced Seb that it would be good for him to get out of the house, so he, Justin, and Morgan went, despite none of them being enrolled in the school.

Andrea and May had had never been so ready to perform in their lives. It was their first cheer since they nearly died, and the last cheer they'll ever do together. There was no way they were half ass-ing anything anymore. These two girls were prepared.

"Best part of the game," Sebastien howled once the cheerleaders began their dancing.

The teachers spent a lot of the time getting absolutely killed by the seniors, despite their going easy on them. It wasn't until the seniors were up by sixteen goals that something interesting actually happened. Mr. Johns-one of the school's theology teachers-was running to steal the ball as it was being passed to Julian Spader-the student who had chosen Mr. Johns to play for the teachers team, as they two never got along. Johns stepped on his own shoelace, ultimately untying it and tripping over his own feet. He ignored his cleats and continued to play normally.

"I have no fucking idea who that person was, but watching him fall right then was the highlight of my day," Justin chortled.

"Johns. Close-minded religious douche bag. That was probably the highlight of everyone on this field's day." Seb laughed, patting Justin on the back, before getting a closer look at Mr. Johns. "His lace is untied, is that safe?"

"The only person he'll end up hurting is himself, no worries."

"Are you sure?"

"What's the worst that can happen?"

"Go seniors! Go! Go! Go seniors! Go!" The cheerleaders chanted. "Go seniors! Go! Go! Go seniors! Go!" As they continued to cheer and sing, the squad began flipping around and doing their stunts, stacking up on top of each other to get into pyramid position.

"That ball is mine, Spader," muttered Johns under his breath, chasing the now free soccer ball, which was dangerously close to the pyramid. Missing it, Johns kicked with his right foot as hard and forcefully as he possibly could. This caused him to fall backward, and his cleat to fly off of his foot just as Andrea got comfortable on top of the pyramid.

The bottom of the cleat managed to hit Andrea in the back of the head, knocking her face first onto the ground with a scream that would make any person's hair stand on end. This sent a horrified chill and a loud gasp throughout the field and the viewers. The game quickly came to a halt as the rest of the pyramid tried to maintain their balance on top of one another. It was extremely difficult for them, though had they given up and fallen, more than just one person could have gotten seriously injured. The cleat still rested on the back of Andrea's head, and had slightly impaled her scalp's skin, which was the reason it was still on her.

Within seconds, the next two cheerleaders that were beneath her on the pyramid dropped, and just as Andrea began lifting her head, they crashed on top of her. This forced the cleat into her skull, killing her instantly.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Those soccer games were supposed to be a fun activity. It wasn't supposed to end in black. But if you were to look around, that would be the only colour you could see. There was nothing but black clothes, black makeup, black furniture, and a black casket. Most of the flowers were tiger lilies-Andrea's favourites. But there were also a lot of roses. Red, white, yellow, pink, any colour, really. But the roses, no matter how sweet they smelled, or how colourful they shone, could not take away from the black.

Seb, May, Gen, and Justin stood in a small circle in complete silence. None of them could really think of what would be appropriate to say.

"Thank you. Thank you so much for coming," wept Mrs. Aguilera, wiping a tear from her eye. "I know you three weren't very close with Andy, but I'm sure she would've appreciated you all coming."

"Of course," said Seb. "Andrea was an amazing person. She deserves to have her life be celebrated."

"Thank you. You know, she may be in a better place now, but I just wish she hadn't made it there so soon."

Once Andrea's mother had left them alone, Justin leaned forward a little and whispered, "Does anyone else feel freaked the fuck out that this happened?"

"Uh, yeah," said Seb. "She was a survivor, and now she's dead. How can you not flip your shit? She should've been dead, she got a second chance, and now, she is."

"It's like someone made something right. Like she was supposed to die, and they were fixing it."

"You don't seriously believe that shit?" Gen grumbled.

"I do."

"Okay, well if we were supposed to die in that collapse, why was I given the ability to save us?"

"Well, I don't know."

"Exactly."

May remained silent, though with all of this talk, her eyes began to swell. Seb acknowledged this and put his arm around her, rubbing her shoulder. Gen acknowledged _this_ and cleared her throat to get him to stop touching her, but he refused.

"Uhm," May squealed, practically so high-pitched only dogs could hear her. "I should go talk to, uh, Robbie." Robbie was Andrea's boyfriend. "He's pretty…well, he's just how you think he'd be."

"Alright." At Seb's last word, May turned her back on the three of them and proceeded to go and see Robbie. "What the fuck is your problem?"

"I have no problem, what the fuck is yours?" Gen said through her teeth.

"I have no fucking problem, if you had an ounce of goddamn humanity…"

"Then what?"

"Then you'd understand that she's in a tough fucking place right now. Her best friend just died. I kinda have that in common with her, I know exactly how she's feeling, and I'm trying to let her know that I'm in the same place as her. And you don't give a shit."

"I do give a shit."

"God, Gen, no, you don't, you're such a bitch."

"Hey," Justin whispered, trying to calm Seb down a little bit.

Seb lowered his voice. "I'm trying to be a friend to her because she needs one. What did she do to you that makes her such a horrible person as to deserve to be neglected in her time of need?"

"I just don't like her."

"That's good. But she's a person."

Seb and Gen would never get along when it came to this. Despite neither of them really liking May, Seb had the decency to be nice to her. But Gen never understood the meaning of 'nice'. Gen was never 'nice' to anybody. It wasn't who she was.

Justin rolled his eyes. "I'd love to stay and baby sit, but I have to go, it's almost four."

"Where to?" Seb inquired, turning away from Gen for a moment.

"I have a date with Morgan."

"A date? Really?"

"Yeah. It's gonna be great. We're going to candlelit dinner and a romantic comedy. 10 Things I Hate About You. Julia Stiles. Heath Ledger."

"Sounds fun."

"It would be, if it weren't all in my fucking dreams. He's straight."

"Aw, man. I'm sorry."

"It's fine. I get to look at his gorgeous ass every day. I mean, he still loves me. Not like I'd like him to, but he does. But in all honesty, he promised me he'd take me to see 10 Things I Hate About You tonight, and it starts at 4:30, so I have to go."

"Have fun," Gen said, forcing a smile as Justin strutted on his way.

She tried to turn to walk away from Seb, but he grabbed her wrist and forced her back to him. "I'm not gonna fight with you about her anymore. I'm just fucking scared."

"About what?"

"You don't find this weird at all?"

"Of course I find it weird. You know what else I found weird? The fact that I saw the fucking future."

"Gen, can you stop thinking about yourself for five _fucking_ seconds? I'm trying to have a _fucking_ conversation with you." Gen didn't like when Sebastien told her off about her self involvement. She knew it was true, but she certainly didn't like to be told it.

"Seb, just go have a smoke, you're stressed."

"I will after. I need you to talk to me about this."

"What?"

"I'm scared."

"Yeah, you said that."

Seb tensed up a bit. "It was weird. The way she died, it looked painful. You weren't there, you don't know. But it was scary. It looked...I don't know. Like, brutal. And I mean, well, maybe we were all meant to die young and viciously." He thought Gen would think he was speaking nonsense. He thought maybe he was. "And maybe Justin's right, maybe that's what's happening."

"So you think we're all gonna die?"

"We all die. I mean I think we're gonna die soon."

"Well we could. We _all_ could. What does it matter?"

"I don't want to die."

"Well if you do, then you do."

"You're not scared of dying?"

"No. And you shouldn't be either."

But Gen was lying. She wanted to seem strong, like she didn't care. But he was making sense to her. She didn't want him to.

Gen tried to leave again, but Seb held her back again. "Okay, think of it this way: How possible is it that Johns would be able to kick _that_ hard as to impale her? And how likely is it that it would hit her square in the back of the head? And that it would stay perfectly still on her head when she fell?"

"I know it's not likely, Seb, but come on, it happened. What, you think it was planned?"

"I think it was supernatural."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"I hate children," Katarine muttered, waiting outside the room of her apartment's pool. That was Katarine's passion-swimming. She and her parents lived in one of the nicest apartment building in Mt. Abraham with probably the biggest indoor pool, and the most terrifying waterslide, and relaxing hot tub that you could imagine.

Unfortunately for Katarine, however, Jana Browning lived in this apartment building, too, and it was her birthday. That meant forty 6-year-olds all jammed into the same pool, yelling and screaming and splashing. As far as Katarine knew, that also meant there was a good chance these kids would be spitting, sneezing and peeing as well, and she got their leftovers.

Katarine's mom, Lor, agreed to help Jana's mother, Trish, supervise the party, but this was only to instead convince Trish to stop the party earlier than intended. Lor wanted Katarine to practice as hard and often as she possibly could if it meant her getting better at it.

"Mrs. Browning told your mom they'll only be five more minutes, then it's all yours," Alec told Katarine, rubbing her shoulders.

"They'd better be," said Katarine with a glare toward her mother.

"Five more minutes, guys!" Mrs. Browning announced to all of the kids in the pool.

"Wait mommy, one more time on the water slide!" Jana begged.

"You have five minutes."

"I wanna get on the slide, too!" shouted a little boy.

"Me too!" shouted a little girl.

"Well then come up!"

"I missed you guys more than you believe," Justin told Seb and Gen, taking a seat next to Morgan. He held one mug in each hand. "Here," Justin handed one to Morgan.

"Thanks," said Morgan.

It wasn't till then that Seb had even noticed that it was the first time he'd actually heard Morgan's voice. When Gen heard him speak, she was automatically drawn back to the only other time _she had _heard his voice.

_Jesus! Genevieve, we gotta get out of here. Come on!_

"Who sits around watching the news all day?" Justin laughed, nodding toward the TV. It had been on the last few times Justin had visited, and they had all sat in front of the TV the entire time, not moving from their spots. No one bothered to discuss it before then.

"Seb," Gen sighed. "It's all he watches now. He's like, obsessed over Andrea."

"With good reason," Seb slouched forward and stared into the coffee mug in his hands.

"What's going on?"

Gen rolled her eyes. "He thinks we're all gonna die."

"Why?"

"Because Andrea died. And now he thinks since we were supposed to die in the collapse, we're all gonna die anyway."

"Bullshit."

"Exactly."

"Just because she died, it doesn't mean anything."

Seb lifted his head. "Sam Lawton died on Flight 180."

"Who?"

"Sam Lawton."

"Am I supposed to know who that is?"

"He survived that bridge collapse from a few months back."

"And?"

"He wasn't supposed to. He told all the cops that he 'saw it in his head'. So he got eight people off of the bridge, and now all eight of them are dead."

After a long silent moment, Gen let out a loud but short sigh. "I'm calling bullshit."

"Why?"

"Because that's not possible."

"What's not possible, Gen? You're saying that it's not possible for this guy to see the bridge collapse before it happened? Because last I checked, you did. And Andrea's dead. So who's to say the same won't happen to all of us?"

"Because it's not like Death is gonna waste whatever time it has chasing after us. This is stupid."

"Gen, these people have died in ways that are barely plausible, but they did. What're the odds of the only survivors of a freak disaster dying in barely plausible accidents within just a few months after it? One girl died during laser eye surgery. The machine started before the doctor prepared her. She lost one of her eyes, slipped on a button, and fell out a window."

"So?"

"One guy died getting acupuncture. _A massage_. The table broke, the room set fire, and a statue of Buddha landed on his head."

"Get to the point," Gen demanded, teeth clenched.

"One girl was a gymnast. She was on the bars. Another girl landed her foot on a screw that was point-up on the balance beam. The girl fell off the beam and knocked the chalk bowl over as the girl on the bars jumped. She got the chalk in her eyes, couldn't see, and she ended up landing wrong. Her spine snapped."

All Seb was trying to do was pound the ideas into her head to freak her out, and Gen knew that. "What're you trying to say?"

"Katarine," Morgan muttered, pointing to the TV. It broke the tension immediately, as everyone turned their heads to look at what Morgan was pointing to. Justin turned the volume up.

"_And this collapse resulted in the death of nineteen-year-old Katarine Hart, daughter of Alec Hart, who both just survived the Mt. Abraham Parking Lot Collapse only a month ago. Hart has decided against suing the family who threw the party, saying that no money in the world could buy his daughter back_."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

For Sebastien Porter, Katarine's death was more than just unfortunate-it was a warning. It was a big 'any-one-of-you-could-be-next' to him. Still, Gen didn't believe it much. She tried to refuse to. She thought of nothing but herself and her vision, which had still gone unanswered. Though, she did begin to take everything into account in her own mind, even if she didn't admit it. She decided against telling anyone what she had realized: That Andrea and Katarine were the first to die in her vision. That would just show the others that she was considering that perhaps it was true. And there was no way she was letting that happen.

The waterslide became weak with the weight of so many children going down it at once. The first time Katarine went down the slide, a part of the slide broke off, and she fell out. At her high speeds, she went right out of the slide into a pole that was holding it up. It cut into her body from between the legs before the rest of the slide collapsed down on her.

Her father was a complete mess. He couldn't eat. He couldn't sleep. He couldn't think. Things had been getting better for Alec Hart. He had survived a parking lot collapse, his ex-wife moved back in, his daughter was back to her swimming. But now it had been a week since Katarine died. He started drinking immediately after, Lor left him again because of it, and now again, for the first time in eighteen years, the paparazzi was all over his ass. He couldn't step foot outside his apartment door without a tape recorder being shoved in his face or a camera flash blinding him.

Everywhere he looks, Alec saw Katarine. He saw Katarine showing off her first ever swimming medal, he saw Katarine crying over the teenage boy who broke her heart, he saw Katarine opening her acceptance letter to NYU and jumping into his arms in excitement. He could no longer bear with the apartment, or his mind.

He had decided. He was going to do this.

Alec, raging, threw his glass of vodka at the wall behind him and walked toward the door, his heart beating a mile a minute. He headed for the roof. The building was 42 floors high. If somebody jumped, that somebody would not survive. So he was going to do so. Alec would jump, and Alec would not survive.

As he inched toward the ledge, Alec thought of all the things that he would be leaving behind: all of his friends, his family, his hockey, his apartment, his fans. But the thing that he would be reunited with on the other side felt much more tempting for him, and all that was there was his daughter. Beautiful, talented, witty, sassy Katarine-unlike any other girl in the world.

When he reached the very edge, he started to imagine death. As he did so, however, he didn't imagine heaven or hell. He imagined blackness, emptiness, like a dark abyss all by yourself. He pictured a place where you couldn't think. You were just gone for all eternity.

That idea didn't sound any more pleasant than the idea of a world without Katarine, so wiping a tear from his eye, he turned around, stepped off the ledge back onto the lower rooftop, and was greeted with a bright flash. It ended with a scream, and then nothing. Absolutely nothing.

"_And due to a guilty confession from a young paparazzo, Alec Hart's death has been proven to be an accident as opposed to the suicide it was believed to be. The paparazzo had planned to take a photo of the jump from behind Hart, but instead settled for a shot of Hart stepping off of the ledge. The flash of the camera shocked him, leaving him to stumble back, and off of the 42 storey building._"

Alec Hart's death was proven an accident, and to Genevieve, this could only mean one thing: Seb was right. He was right, and she knew it. It became all the more clear to her when she realized that Andrea had gone first in her vision, Katarine had gone second, and _Alec _had gone third. They died in the order they would have if they'd have stayed in the lot.

"Who died fourth?" asked Justin, upon hearing this news.

Gen had to think for a bit. After the car crushed Alec, the fifth floor caved in on top of Marco and Seb. As soon as she remembered, she looked right into Seb's eyes. This was not necessarily to let him know that it was him, but just to take him in, as well as this information.

"No," Seb muttered, causing Gen's eyes to water.

"We know how it works now, so we can beat this then! We'll just have to be careful," Justin motivated.

"Do you remember how the order went in total?"

"I remember it all like the back of my hand." Justin and Seb stared at her blankly, waiting for her to carry on and tell them more. "Uhm, you and Marco went at the same time…then Justin."

"Then Morgan, I guess?"

"No, then it was that girl on the cell phone. She set fire."

"Should we call Courtney?"

"I would."

"I'll call Morgan and get him to meet us at her place."

"And I'll call May," Seb decided.

"We're not gonna be able to call that Leah woman since we don't know her full name, so we'll have to be on the lookout at all times. Any memory of her last name, or if any of us see her… Just in case we never see her, we have to keep our eyes open for the news, and read the paper daily."

"You're telling that to the two people who are doomed to die before her."

"You guys aren't going to die. We're gonna save Seb any time he goes anywhere near Death, and it'll get stuck on him."

"We're not gonna be able to stop it forever."

"Why not?"


End file.
